


Take This Feeling Make it Grow

by CrystalizedDawn



Series: Hogwarts Academy of the Arts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days in the Life of HP couples, 30 days challenge, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Hogwarts is an Art Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Draco finds the art room after doing his audition for Hogwarts Academy of the Arts.





	Take This Feeling Make it Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the lyrics of "Don't Let Go" by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron.  
> Here's part two of HAA.  
> Happy reading!!

Draco’s body twinges with each step he takes and he revels in it. The continuous strain on over worked muscles reminds him he gave his all during his audition.

Ever since he was a little boy he dreamt of following in his mother’s footsteps and attending Hogwarts Academy of the Arts or HAA as his father referred to it. Despite indulging in the fine arts on a regular basis, Lucius Malfoy looked down on those who chose to pursue a career in the field.

When Draco expressed a desire to do just that with dancing Lucius almost disowned him. It was only after he started winning competitions that his father changed his tune.

A shaft of light draws his gaze out the floor to ceiling windows lining the hall and he blinks in surprise. The day passed by quicker than he thought. He stops to watch the sun set. The warm, vibrant reds and yellows of the sun blend almost seamlessly with the soothing blues and purple of the approaching blanket of night. Being able to admire the beauty of nature is a favorite past time he rarely gets to indulge in, but when he gets the opportunity he never lets it pass him by.

He watches until the sky sparkles with starlight before he starts to make his way to the entrance once more. On his way he sees light spilling out into the hallway from an open door. Someone must have forgotten to turn off the light before leaving. He might as well do it since he’s already heading in that direction.

He ducks in to turn off the light, but stops before he can flip the switch. It’s an art room that much is obvious, but what captures his attention are the two canvases full of mismatched colors and patterns. He walks farther in to get a closer look and stops at the one on the left. The tones of purple, blue, and green meld together and form patches of swirling vortexes are beautiful on their own, but the jagged brushstrokes in contrast to such relaxing colors draw him in and ask him to stare into its depths; to get lost in the abyss.

He takes a step back to look at its neighbor, only to have his leg cramp up before he can continue his rotation. Draco hisses in a breath as he stoops down and gives it a quick rub down to soothe the ache before it gets any worse. Looks like he over did it more than he realizes. He needs to get home as quick as possible and run a soothing bath. As he feels his calf slowly relax he reluctantly heads out of the room, turning the light off as he goes.

 


End file.
